


A mundane day

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Shadowhunters + Vines & Youtube [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Today is the day Alec will 'blend in' with the mundane for a day





	A mundane day

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, since there is a lot of angst recently, I want to publish something lighthearted and completely unrelated to the current episodes lol
> 
> I actually wrote this like a few months ago but never finish it. Now I have 2 hours of spare time until my next class and I'm using it in a very productive way to write fic instead of studying lol
> 
> I watched like two vines and this scenario appears in my head. Tbh, I'm bullshitting with the subway and NY and all cause I've never set foot to America and I'm too lazy to research (Sorry for that lol) but I guess it's all in jest. 
> 
> There are probably a lot of mistakes because I am sleep deprived and getting ready for class lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

Today is the day Alec will 'blend in' with the mundane for a day, or that is what Magnus says anyway because he suddenly wants to go to the Union Square by just train and walking, no portal. The shadowhunter always wonder how strange can his boyfriend be, but of course, he still loves him anyway.

 

Right now, he is standing at the front door, waiting for Magnus to finish his makeup.

 

'Are you done yet?" He calls out and receives a confirmation from his boyfriend when he walks out of the bedroom looking beautiful as always.

 

"Let us go enjoy the day!" Magnus says excitedly. "And this is the first for you correct?"

 

"Well yeah, unlike my siblings, I hardly go out and see what the mundanes are doing."

 

"Oh well," the warlock reply, "there is a first for everything."

 

And with that, they are out of the door.

 

Everything is nice today. The sun is shining beautifully (" _like Magnus_ " Alec thinks), the birds are singing and people are-

 

Alec's brows bow in confusion because of the scene that is happening right before their eyes as they walk past a playground. Three adult men, with one of them holding a camera, are shouting something. Glancing around, Alec sighs in relief, as there is no sight of a child around here to witness this. The cameraman is trying to repress his laugh as he walks around his friend.

 

"I wanna be a cowboy, baby!" The man in a beige jacket shouts, one hand holding a can of soda while the other hand is pointing to the sun.

 

"Hell yeah!" The remaining friend cheers with him.

 

Both Alec and Magnus stay there a little while to see how things play out. In the end, they decide to just leave when the man in the beige jacket and his friend start swinging on what looks like a merry-go-round, still shouting that they 'wanna be a cowboy, baby!'

 

Once they leave the scene behind, Alec asks, "Is this what mundane does?"

 

Magnus almost snorts at that. "Yeah right, the drunk ones are."

 

"Have you ever done that then?"

 

"Aha! We're finally near the subway entry, let us hurry up!" Magnus exclaims, causing his boyfriend to jerk back in surprise, before quickly pulls Alec's hand toward the direction they are heading to. This is definitely a distraction tactic but the warlock doesn't need his boyfriend to know what happened when he was drunk, okay?

 

The ride is crowded and leaves Alec feeling annoyed because he does not like the ride at all. As for Magnus, he just grins at his grumpy boyfriend once they are out of the train. Heading back up, both of them can here man's voice singing something.

 

"... Love yourself, accept yourself! Love yourself, accept yourself!" Next to the top of the stairs stands a naked (?) man dancing while holding a sign in one hand and a rubber chicken in another, waving it wildly around to the invisible beat in his head. The sound of the police siren in the background fits weirdly with the image.

 

"That guy is Matthew Silver, a street performer. He's quite entertaining, and I like his message." Magnus explains to Alec. "He is a really nice guy once you get past the weirdness."

 

"I can see." Alec nods, mouth forming a smile as he listens to what the guy is singing a few more time.

 

"See, mundane can be quite amusing." Soon, people gather around the performer to see him dancing with music, some even join him and overall, everyone is having fun.

 

"It's not bad." The shadowhunter whispers to his love once as they head back home.

 

In the end, Alec doesn't actually blend in with the mundane but he can see himself willing to walk down the street and travel like that again with Magnus if every trip is as interesting as that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to the beautiful vines lol
> 
>  
> 
> [The love yourself man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xHrxgFNnN8)
> 
>  
> 
> [I wanna be a cowboy baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feMwFuihX2o)


End file.
